Another Kind of Matchmaking
by Bunaco
Summary: Draco likes Harry. Harry hates Draco; or so he thinks. What happens when their friends decide to do something about it? HPDM SFBZ
1. Chapter 1

"Can you get any more obvious, Draco?" Blaise Zabini asked as he observed his best friend eyeing a certain green eyed, dark haired boy from across the Great Hall.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco replied, trying to act like he did nothing wrong.

"You were staring at Potter again."

"I was _not_,"

"Just admit it, Draco, you have it bad for the guy." Blaise stood up from his seat and headed for the door; Draco followed him.

"It's just a passing crush," Draco didn't sound very convincing.

"Why don't you just ask him out then? See if it really is just a passing crush."

"Because he _hates_ me," Draco shrugged, "asking him out would only lead to me making a huge fool of myself. He'll probably use it against me and mock me for the rest of the year."

"I highly doubt that. Potter's too good for that stuff." Blaise pushed open the doors to their Potions class and stepped in. He and Draco were the first ones there. They quickly made their way to their regular seat at the front of the class. The door opened again after they took their seats. Draco glanced back and saw Hermione Granger and Harry Potter walking in.

"Speak of the devil," Blaise said in a voice so low that only Draco could here. Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as the two Gryffindors took a seat to their left. Draco and Blaise stopped talking as more people walked into the class. Snape walked in soon after and the class began.

"Why don't you let me help you?" Blaise spoke up after a while. Draco glanced at him but his friend didn't even look up from the ingredients he was chopping up.

"What are you going on about?" Draco asked, stirring his potion. They both talked in low voices so that no one would overhear.

"Let me help you ask Potter out." Blaise replied. He made sure to keep his eyes on his potion so Professor Snape wouldn't notice that they were talking. "I'm pretty sure I can get him to see past those times you guys fought."

"That's never going to happen Blaise. I've been toe much of a bastard to him the past five years for him to see me as anything else that the stuck up bitch."

"But Draco…"

"No, Blaise," Draco interrupted. "Just leave it, okay?"

"You're not going to leave it, are you?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

"Of course not," Blaise replied, smiling at his boyfriend. "Draco hasn't been in a relationship in two years. He needs _someone_ to make him stop being such a cold hearted bastard all the time. But he has no eyes for anyone else."

"But, what if it _is_ just a passing crush?"

"I doubt that," Blaise took a seat next to Seamus and put his arm around the smaller boy. "I've known Draco long enough to know that it isn't just a crush. He likes Potter. And they'd be perfect for each other."

"Well," Seamus leaned against Blaise. "I guess you're right. But, think of all the people who'll be disappointed now that the two most sought after guys at Hogwarts are together."

"I bet some of them would enjoy the pairing," Blaise said with a laugh.

"Now, how exactly do you plan to get the two of them together?"

"Draco is a very jealous and possessive person. If he thinks there's someone going after Potter, he wouldn't like that at all. If he gets jealous enough, he might just ask Potter out himself so that no one else can have him."

"Your friend is weird."

"Like your friends are any better?" Blaise retorted, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Seamus smiled and placed his mouth Blaise's.

"How exactly are you going to find someone to pretend to go after Harry?" Seamus asked once they pulled apart for air.

"I'm not," Blaise shrugged. "We'll just send him little gifts and letters from a 'secret admirer'."

"_We're_ going to do it?" Seamus asked. Blaise only nodded. "But what if Harry falls for his secret admirer instead of Malfoy?"

"Then we get him to believe that it was Draco all along? I don't know really." Blaise shrugged.

"You didn't really think this through, did you?" Seamus laughed.

"Not really," Blaise admitted. "But we can figure it out as we go along. You'll help me, right?"

Seamus looked unsure at first. Blaise looked up at him, giving him the puppy dog face and Seamus couldn't resist. "You're just lucky that I love you Blaise Zabini."

"I love you, too." Blaise smiled, kissing his boyfriend once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Instead of staring at him every single morning, why don't you just ask him out already?" Blaise said as he sat next to Draco for breakfast. This had become a sort of ritual for them at just about every meal.

"I told you to drop this subject, Zabini," Draco growled at him. Draco never was a morning person.

"No need to get hostile," Blaise held his hands up defensively. "I'm just saying. If you don't make your move soon, someone might come and take him from under you."

"No one can take him from me because he isn't mine," Draco snapped.

"Who isn't yours?" Pansy Parkinson asked, taking a seat next to Draco.

"Harry Potter," Blaise answered before Draco could say anything. Draco turned to glare at his friend. Blaise only smiled before turning to Pansy. "Don't you think they'd look good together?"

Pansy raised an eyebrow at Blaise but thought about it. "I guess they would. I can think of a few girls in the lower years who'd be absolutely thrilled to see them pair off."

"What?" Draco's eyes widened and his jaw fell. Blaise laughed. This was the most un-composed he's ever seen his friend.

"I told you," Blaise gave him a gloating smirk.

"And that's only in the Slytherin house," Pansy said with a giggled. Draco's jaw fell so far down it was practically touching the floor. Pansy giggled and Blaise laughed.

"The mails here," Draco looked up at the owls, trying to get his friends to talk about something else. Blaise and Pansy looked up as well. Blaise noticed a snowy white owl—Potter's owl. It was holding something long in its beak.

"Would you look at that," Blaise commented, his eyes following the owl. It had landed right in front of Potter. "Potter's got himself a flower."

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table just in time to see Harry take a white rose out of the owl's mouth. From where he was sitting, he could tell that the thorns had also been removed from the flower. Draco's hands turned to fists and he felt anger bubbling up inside him. He watched as the students around him started asking him questions. Harry's cheeks started to turn pink as he tried his best to answer everyone.

"Draco, dear, you're foods already dead," Pansy commented. Draco stared down at the fork clenched in his hand. He hadn't noticed he was stabbing at his food. On a plate was a bunch of mush that had once been his breakfast.

"I'm going to class," Draco stood up from his seat and stormed out of the Great Hall. He missed the triumphant grin on Blaise's face as he stood up and followed his angry friend.

"What did I tell you, Draco?" Blaise said once they were alone in the potions room. "If you don't make your move, someone's going to beat you to it."

"I don't fucking care," Draco growled, dropping his bag on the floor and taking a seat.

"Do you have any idea who it could be from?" A voice from the door stopped Blaise from speaking. Granger was asking Potter numerous questions and trying to guess who sent him the flower. Potter only blushed and mumbled incoherently.

"Nice flower, Potter," Draco sneered. "You're boyfriend give it to you?"

Blaise sighed. Draco was never good with expressing emotions. The only emotion he _can_ express was anger. Blaise could see the anger and jealousy in the blonde's eyes as he stared at the white rose in Potter's hand.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy," Harry retorted. Granger put a hand on his arm and told him to calm down.

"Oh? So it _was_ a _boy_friend?" Draco made sure to put an emphasis on 'boy'. "I never knew you swung that way, Potter."

Blaise had a sudden epiphany. _Was_ Potter gay? If he wasn't, Seamus wouldn't have agreed to help him out on this, right? Blaise made a mental note to ask Seamus if Potter fancied guys. Blaise watched as Potter's cheeks turned red at Draco's statement. He also noticed the look of interest that had flashed in Draco's eyes. He was wondering if Harry was into guys, too.

"Sit down, Potter," Professor Snape sneered, walking past Potter and going to his desk. Potter glared at Draco and went to his seat.

"Harry was in such a good mood all day," Seamus took a seat in front of the lake. This had been his usual meeting place with Blaise. They met here after their classes until it was time for dinner.

"Draco, on the other hand, was in a jealous rage this morning," Blaise sat down and reached over and took his boyfriend's hand.

"I saw him storming out of breakfast this morning," Seamus leaned into Blaise who planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"After he saw the rose we sent Potter, he started stabbing at his breakfast like crazy. He didn't even seem to notice it until Pansy pointed it out. Oh yeah, Pansy told us that there are a bunch of Slytherin girls in the lower years who would love to see those two get together."

"There are some in Gryffindor, too," Seamus responded. "And a few guys, as well. Those two had been at each other's throats for so long. Some people have even gone and said it was probably sexual tension between the two."

Blaise laughed and hugged his boyfriend who leaned his head on his shoulder. "I swear, these younger kids get weirder and weirder every year."

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask," Blaise spoke up. Seamus removed his mouth from where it had been on Blaise's neck.

"Yeah?"

"Draco made some comment at Potter this morning in Potions and it got me thinking. Is Potter even into guys? Because how bad would it be if we tried to set them up but Potter was as straight as can be?"

"Harry's bi," Seamus answered. "He actually came out and told the guys in the dorm just at the start of the year."

"Good, then we can continue on with our little mission." Blaise smiled down at the smaller boy before leaning forward and capturing his mouth in a kiss. He was done thinking about Draco and Potter today.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaise watched as Draco eyed Potter's white owl. The owl had another package. It looked like a small box of candy. The owl landed at the Gryffindor table and held out its leg. Potter untied the package and gave his owl some food before it flew off. Anger flashed in Draco's eyes as he watched Potter read the note attached to the package. Potter blushed at all comments the other gryffindors were giving him. A loud clang made Blaise take his eyes of the Gryffindor and look at Draco. He had stabbed at his food again, except this time he missed the food and hit the plate.

"You know," Blaise continued to look at Draco. "You're going to have to work on that temper of yours if you ever want Potter to go out with you. I don't know the guy, but I doubt he'd want to be with someone who gets mad all the time."

"What makes you think I'd even ask him out?" Draco snapped at Blaise, finally taking his eyes from the dark haired boy across the room.

"The way you look at him?" Blaise suggested. "The way you look like you wanna murder the guy sending Potter the flower and candy?"

"What makes you say it was a guy?" Even though Draco was still angry, Blaise could tell he was slightly interested.

"I doubt a girl would take the time to send the guy flowers and chocolate. It sounds more like a guy thing to do," Blaise shrugged. "And, I've heard through the grapevine that Potter fancies men."

"He's gay, then?" Blaise had to hide the smirk that was coming when he saw how happy Draco seemed to be after that particular bit of information.

"Bi, but I hear he likes guys just a little more, ever since that little fiasco with the Weasely girl." Draco seemed to be in a better mood after that.

"I'm running out of ideas," Blaise told Seamus. They were at their regular spot on the lake again.

"What do you mean?"

"We sent Potter a flower and candy; those are just the cliché gifts. I rather not be repetitive."

"What does it matter if you send Harry the same gift twice? This is just so you can get him and your friend together," There was a hint of jealousy in Seamus's voice.

"It'll just piss Draco off even more if Potter's secret admirer seemed to know enough about him to send him things he likes. It's not a big threat if all they sent were flowers and candy because that's typical." Blaise replied, pulling Seamus into his lap and hugging him tightly. He had heard the jealousy in his boyfriend's voice. "Don't be like that, babe."

"Be like what?" Seamus asked, not looking at Blaise.

"Like how you're being," Blaise replied, kissing Seamus on the cheek. "If we get them together, then I can go ahead and tell Draco about you and we can spend more time together."

"Promise?" Seamus turned around and looked up at Blaise with hopeful eyes.

"I promise," Blaise smiled and leaned down to give his boyfriend a deep kiss. Seamus smiled into the kiss and returned it with full force.

"I'll make sure to find out what Harry likes then," Seamus said before going back to kissing Blaise.

Blaise silently thanked Snape for pairing him and Draco up with Potter and Granger as they made their way to the library where they planned to meet. Blaise looked over at Draco and saw the excitement in his eyes and having a chance to spend time with Potter. If Blaise weren't Draco's best friend, he probably wouldn't be able to see behind the bored expression in his friend's eyes.

"Can't hold your excitement, Draco?"

"I don't know what you're going on about." Draco turned away from Blaise.

"Draco, we're best friends, you'd think you could tell at least _me_ that you like Potter. It's not like I can't tell anyway."

"I may be attracted to the guy," Draco finally admitted, "But I wouldn't say that I_ liked_ the guy."

"Right," Blaise rolled his eyes and opened the door to the library. Potter and Granger were already at the table in the far corner. "There they are."

Blaise and Draco sat down and Hermione started showing them the books she and Harry found. Harry remained quiet, just flipping through some of the books; though, he didn't look like was actually reading any of it. A tapping noise caught Draco's attention and he turned to the window.

"Potter, isn't that your bird?" Harry looked up and noticed Hedwig. He walked over to the window and opened it. He pulled the package from her leg before letting her fly off.

"From your admirer again?" Hermione said it as more of a statement than anything else. Blaise glanced at Draco from the corner of his eye and saw that he was eyeing the small red bag in Harry's hands.

"Its skittles," Harry said as he sat down. He stared at the bag in shock.

"What the hell are skittles?" Draco asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's this muggle candy," Harry replied. "They're my favorite, actually."

"I wonder how you're admirer knows that." Hermione mused, taking the small colorful candy that Potter offered her. He offered some to Blaise and Draco to be polite. Blaise smiled and accepted while Draco declined, muttering something about muggle candy under his breath. Harry put the red bag down on the table and everyone set to work.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Draco snarled. He and Blaise were the only ones in the Slytherin common room because it was already pretty late. Draco was pacing around the room and Blaise was sitting on the couch and smirking at him.

"For someone who doesn't _like_ Potter, you sure are upset about this." Blaise commented.

"Of course I'm upset. He knows Harry's favorite candy!"

"So he's Harry now?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"That's not the point," Draco changed the subject.

"Draco, stop pacing, you're giving me a headache!" Blaise shouted, pulling Draco's arm and making him sit down. "Now, if you're so mad about this, why don't you go do something about it?"

"Like what?" Draco asked, still fuming.

"Well, you can't hunt the guy down because you don't even know who he is. I doubt Potter knows either. But, why don't you make is so that he can't get Potter?"

"How am I going to do that?" Draco stopped grumbling under his breath about muggle candy and looked at Blaise.

"Ask him out before the guy has a chance?" Blaise suggested. He made it sound as if it was an everyday thing for Draco to ask Harry out.

"Are you forgetting that the guy hates me? His admirer has a better chance than I do. Hell, he even knows Harry's favorite candy!"

"Enough about the candy already," Blaise told him before continuing with what he was saying. "He may be ahead of you _for now_ but you can catch up. Just befriend Potter and find out all the things he likes. Then _you_ can send him all those things instead so Potter will fall for you instead."

"That's never going to work!" Draco said miserably. Blaise had to stop himself from hitting the blonde.

"Just _try_ Draco. If you don't, that other guy is going to get Potter to fall in love with him and you'll never have your chance."

"I'll sleep on it," Draco replied, standing up and going to the dorms. Blaise sighed as he watched his friend. Sometimes, Draco was too stupid for his own good.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise took a sip out of his drink to hide the huge grin that was forming there. Draco was glaring at something across the hall, something at the Gryffindor table. If anyone saw the look on his face, they would probably run away. If looks could kill, Draco's glare would kill you and bring you back to death just so it could kill you again. Blaise had never seen a look filled with so much anger and hatred. The rest of the students around him, who didn't know what he was glaring at, shifted around in their seats awkwardly, trying not to get his attention in fear that he will take his anger out on them. Blaise, however, could see what had caused all the anger and hatred in his friend's silver eyes and couldn't help but laugh. The object that was currently getting daggers from Draco's gaze was a yellow rabbit mouse thing.

Blaise glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter had gotten another gift in the mail today. A brief glance at Seamus told Blaise that he was the one who had picked it out. It was a stuffed animal. Blaise wasn't sure what kind of animal it was; definitely not a magical creature. It was slightly triangular, wide at the bottom before narrowing at the top where its head should be. There were two long ears at the top of his head. The…thing was bright yellow all around. From what Blaise could see, there were two brown stripes on its back, and also at the base of its tail. Blaise smirked when he noticed that the tail of the creature was in the shape of a lightning bolt. It seemed very befitting of Harry Potter. Its face was yellow as well, except for big black eyes, two red circles that Blaise assumed was its cheeks, and a small mouth in the shape of an upside down triangle. The tips of its long ears were also black. The stuffed animal was currently sitting on the table in front of Harry as he ate his breakfast.

"Maybe if you're lucky, that thing will blow up if you stare at it hard enough," Blaise commented. Draco turned away from Blaise and glared at him.

"What the hell is that thing anyway?" Draco spat out, turning back to glare at the offending yellow creature. Blaise had to take deep breaths to control his laughter.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you ask him when we go meet him and Granger for our project after breakfast?"

When Draco said nothing, Blaise decided to ask another question. "Didn't you say you were going to think about asking Harry out? How did that go? Did you figure out what you wanted?"

"I did think about it," Draco said slowly.

"And?"

"And I'm going to try to steal him away from his sorry excuse for an admirer." Draco snarled. "But how the hell do I compete with someone who can win Harry over with all these things that I don't even know about? Whoever it is knows him well."

"You're a Malfoy. You'll figure something out."

"What is that thing?" Draco asked as soon as he and Blaise went to meet Harry and Hermione. Harry had taken along his gift.

"It's a Pikachu," Harry replied.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's an animal from this old cartoon I used to watch when I was younger. It was my favorite actually." Harry's arms tightened around the Pikachu as he said this.

"Do you know who's sending you all these gifts?" Blaise asked. Harry shrugged and shook his head. Blaise noticed an odd look in Hermione's eyes, but didn't make a comment. There was no way they could know that he and Seamus were the ones sending the gifts, could they?

"Let's get to work," Draco snapped once the conversation had moved on to the possibilities of who Harry's admirer could be.

"Are you going to make your move?" Blaise asked once they were finished and Harry and Hermione were packing up their things.

"I can't do it now." Draco replied.

"Better sooner than later. If you take forever to do it then the other guy could beat you to it. You don't want that, now do you?"

With that said, Blaise pushed Draco towards the direction of Harry and Hermione. Draco stumbled because he wasn't expecting the push and crashed right into Harry.

"What the hell?" Harry asked, turning around and putting his arms around Draco so the other boy would not fall over. Blaise had to hide his laugh at the blush that was forming on Draco's pale face at having Harry's arms around him.

"Err, well," A small chuckle managed to escape from Blaise. He had never seen Draco so flustered before. Draco turned to glare at him before continuing.

"There's a Hogsmeade meeting coming up, would you like to go with me?" Draco asked quickly. At first, Blaise wasn't sure if Harry had understood what the blonde had said. But Harry gave Draco a bright smile before nodding and walking away.

Draco turned to his friend who looked just as confused as he was. "That went easier than I thought it would."

"Maybe he doesn't hate you after all?" Blaise shrugged, making a mental note to ask Seamus about it later.

AN: Wow, it's been so long since I updated this story. For those of you that I kept waiting, sorry for the delay. I had a hard time trying to come up with a way to get this story moving. But I really didn't want to abandon it, so here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated and very liked.


End file.
